


i could be

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Smallville
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, I can be your kryptonite</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could be

They were lying in bed, still sweating, and Clark was almost about to fall asleep on Lex's shoulder.

"I think I'm like the meteor rock," Lex said then, voice half teasing.

Clark opened his eyes quickly. "What?"

Lex smirked at him. "I take away all your defenses, don't I?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "You'd like to think so."

Lex rolled onto his side, propped his head on his hand. "You've never even thought about it? If I'm your weakness?" There was a dark glint in his eyes, and Clark couldn't tell if he was kidding.

Clark slid his hand onto Lex's hip. "If anything, you're a red stone. The kind that makes me think things no decent man would ever think. That makes me want to take whatever I want from you, and the rest of the world be damned." He ran a thumb over Lex's hipbone, just hard enough to leave the faintest of bruises.

Lex smiled. "So you admit it: I'm your weakness."

Clark paused. "Admit I'm yours."

"I don't tell people my weaknesses, Clark. If I even have any," Lex said, voice verging on smug as he punctured the intensity of the moment. He rolled onto his back then with a yawn and a stretch.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever," Clark complained, poking at his shoulder.

"You know I'm the best." He grinned over at Clark.

Clark just sighed, then closed his eyes and leaned back onto Lex's chest.


End file.
